Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth
Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth is a character that was introduced in the 2.13 Update. With balanced and high Health and Damage stats, a passive that augments her second special even further when paired with other Green Lanterns, and the slowest yet most devastating combo ender of all, Jessica Cruz Rebirth is a definitive Emerald Knight of our universe. Strategy Basic Attacks JC Snare.PNG|Adding one additional Green Lantern inflicts Snare onto the opponent (they won't be able to tag out)! Rebirth Jessica Cruz extended SP2 sawblade bleed.png|Adding 2 Green Lanterns will cause her to summon a saw blade to cause bleeding. Jessica Cruz can be a very effective damage-dealing card if used correctly. The first part of her passive allows her to benefit from other Lanterns on her team, while the second part gives her a chance to Stun on her combo-ender. Most versions of Green Lantern will work, however, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan do not count towards her passive, but Sinestro/Green Lantern does. This is despite the fact that the former is technically classified as a Green Lantern card by Support cards and Gear, while the latter is classified as a Sinestro card. Combining her with one other Lantern adds a missile to the end of her SP2, resulting in a Snared status effect on her opponent, similar to Hawkgirl/Prime. Combining her with two other Lanterns results in a saw blade coming from the ground and applying a Bleed to her opponent. The bleed appears to deal a minuscule amount of damage to her opponent, at about 0.5% of her damage stat per second. This means that at her base damage stat (1325), with no support cards or augmentations, she would deal about 7 damage to her opponent per second. This buff remains even if the Green Lantern teammates are knocked out. She can also chain her heavy combo with her SP2, making it unblockable. It is worth noting that, after her combo ender and after her special 2, she is unable to block for a second, leaving her vulnerable to special(s) from characters tagging in. Rebirth Jessica Cruz combo ender part 1.png|Charging her power with a Lantern Battery before her combo-ender. Rebirth Jessica Cruz combo ender part 2.png|Raining down arrows onto her opponent. Rebirth Jessica Cruz Stasis.png|And with a chance to summon Kilowog to stun the opponent afterward. Jessica closer look stunned.PNG|A closer look at the stunned opponent that's been in "stasis". Even after KOd.PNG|The stasis would last even after the opponent is KO'd. Kilowog closer look.png|A little "closer" look at Kilowog. The second part of her passive has a chance for calling in Kilowog to perform a Stun on her opponent, similar to Deadshot's combo-ender, albeit at a much higher chance (the chance for her stun is ~30%, whereas his is ~10%). Kilowog can be completely negated if the player blocks her entire light combo. The stun lasts for four seconds and the Cloak of Destiny does work in this case. The stun appears to only affect the main health, this can be shown as when Kilowog comes in for the stun against an opponent with 1 health point and equipped with the Astro-Harness that triggered the Power Shield, the opponent will be knocked out regardless of the Power Shield. Additionally, her entire basic-combo has 9 hits, and her combo-ender is six (2-2-2-3-3-4-4-4-4), meaning that she can deal more of her damage stat on her basic combo than The Arkham Knight can on his heavy combo. Also, when you manage to knock out an opponent with the 1st hit of her combo-ender, the next opponent who tags in is unable to do anything, vulnerable to the rain of arrows in Jessica’s combo-ender. Jessica Cruz backs off slightly while charging her combo ender, which in rare occasions may evade special attacks with very short range (while her combo enders are in turn negated by the special attack's immunity); if another opponent tags in right as the combo ender finishes, Kilowog may stun that opponent even if they are not hurt by the combo ender initially. When it comes to effectively gearing her, her immensely powerful light basic attacks and SP2 should be considered. Power generation gears such as The Ibistick will allow her to use her SP2 more often, and therefore to activate her passive; aditionally, SP2-boosting gears such as the Fourth World Godly Mace could also be considered. Gauntlets of Azrael have immense synergy with her, as her combo ender can deal massive amounts of damage and heal her whole team hugely. Overpowered 5-U-93-R also synergizes strongly with her as it boosts her already devestating basic attacks and the chance of lifedrain on combo ender will stack with that of the Gauntlets of Azrael. Although there are many more ways to utilize her unique passive, that however is left to how creative the player is in using her ability. Interactions Good With * As mentioned above, other Green Lanterns, specifically: ** Green Lantern/Regime: Despite being a silver character, his large power generation boost can allow Jessica Cruz to use her SP2 more often (and deal more hits). *'Wonder Woman/600': Similar to above, her large power gen boost can allow Jessica to user her SP2 more often, and the increased damage will make her combo-ender more effective. *'Superman/Red Son': His large boost to basic attacks can make Jessica's 6-hit combo-ender immensely more powerful. *'Raven/Rebirth': Her long combo ender can allow Raven to tag in immediately after and steal power. Good Against * Doomsday/Containment: Her Special 2 will have a lot of hits when combined with other Lanterns, effectively negating his resurrections. * Killer Frost/Prime: Similar to the above reason, Jessica Cruz doesn't necessarily need to use her special(s), while having the longest and most amount of hits for a Combo ender would also grant her power fairly easily in that regard. *Characters and gears which “evade” Specials, but not powerful basics. ** The Flash/Reverse Flash: Despite his well-known status of regenerating back lost health if a Special is used on him, instead, due to Jessica's other abilities to use her powerful Combo-ender, coupled with Reverse Flash's "low" stats, it can be quite easy for Jessica to KO him. ** Batman/Dawn of Justice: Jessica's basic attacks can inflict heavy damage without triggering Batman's passive. Furthermore, with her chance to stun on combo ender, a stunned Batman cannot evade special attacks, leaving him especially vulnerable. ** The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: Same as above, albeit a little more tedious as a stunned Wally West can still dodge special attacks. ** Superman/Injustice 2: Jessica can deal devestating amounts of damage with her basic attacks alone, which mean nothing to Superman's invulnerability. ** Riddler's Staff and Mother Box: Their “Blink” effects cannot activate when Jessica Cruz uses her punishing combo-ender. * Green Lantern/John Stewart: If the end of Jessica's combo ender stuns Green Lantern or any of his teammates at the exact time their shield goes up, the stun will remain on them, waiting out their shield and making them useless for it's duration as they can't counterattack. Countered By * Raven/Prime: More hits means more opportunities for Raven to activate her passive. * Superman/Injustice 2: His passive could negate any special damage while in stasis. * Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, The Flash/Reverse Flash, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: All five have a chance to dodge Jessica's entire SP2 and its effects, and Batman as well as Wally West can counterattack as well, turning her own passive against her. * Static/Prime: A rather different case, but still, can be a threat against Jessica Cruz's relenting Special 2 with his Blocking passive. * Wonder Woman/Prime: Also same as her Regime counterpart, if she blocks 3 times, that'll allow her passive to be of greater use. * Solomon Grundy/Boss: Her multi-hit combo ender is more likely to activate Grundy's passive faster, getting him to x10 damage relatively quickly. * Green Lantern/John Stewart: If the end of Jessica's combo ender stuns Green Lantern or any of his teammates at the exact time their shield goes up, the stun will remain on them. However, they will be protected while helpless. * The Flash/Blackest Night: 'If Jessica is paired with 2 Green Lantern teammates and uses her SP2 on Flash, he will simply regenerate and gain large amounts of power from the Bleeding effect. He also has a chance to interrupt her basic attacks, making it more difficult for her to activate her combo ender. * 'Black Adam/Regime & Black Adam/Prime: While their passives are active, they will interrupt her light basic combo on the first hit, making it harder to use her combo ender. Abilities Here are Green Lantern's abilities. Upon release, her SP1 never said to drain any power before the description was updated. Even up till now, it has never actually drained power in the first place. BOTH of Jessica Cruz’s Specials can be chained from heavy basics, albeit there are some discrepancies for her SP1. For reasons unknown, it appears that the bonus parts of her s2 is unable to crit even with s2 crit chance. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are Buckle, Gloves, Ring, Boots, and Eye Patch. *She is the sixth character chronologically to have a different main name, following Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, The Flash/Reverse Flash, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad. ** Additionally, she's the second character chronologically to have their main name be completely different, following her fellow lantern, Red Lantern Hal Jordan. *She is the first character to be of the opposite gender of the base character (Green Lantern). *Jessica Cruz is the only Green Lantern character to have a completely different SP1. She is also the only character in the whole game to be a complete odd-one-out alongside Batman/Gaslight, who also has a different SP1 name (all versions of Harley Quinn have different SP1s but the same SP2, while two Deathstroke characters use Sword Spin and three use Point Blank). However, Gaslight Batman has since been joined by Batman/Batman Ninja in having Piercing Darkness as their s1. **Moreover, she dosen’t have the "usual" Green Lantern's pose, but rather very similar to Wonder Woman’s lasso stance from the console version; in addition, her SP2 also includes a lasso slam move (reminiscent of Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice's s2), though the weapon is replaced by an energy-constructed whip. *Being the first female Green Lantern, she is the only character other than Wonder Woman characters who benefit from both Wonder Woman/600 and Wonder Woman/New 52's passives. *Her passive summons Kilowog, a fellow Green Lantern who is also one of the Alliance Credits Support cards. *She had the longest combo-ender in the game at six hits, before being overtaken by Deathstroke/Flashpoint at 7 with 2 Flashpoint teammates. The previous record-holders were The Arkham Knight, Deadshot, Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, and The Flash/Metahuman during his passive, who all had three-hit combo enders. She can also deal the largest amount of damage in one basic combo (heavy or light) without any damage boosts or passives, at 28% of her damage stat. The previous record-holder was The Arkham Knight, who deals 22% of his damage stat on his heavy combo. While The Flash/Metahuman might technically deal more on his heavy combos (36%), that only occurs after activation of his passive. *If an opponent Jessica Cruz successfully performs her combo ender and summons Kilowog while the player character is using a melee special attack out of range, Kilowog can interrupt the special attack midway with his stasis beam. *She is the second gold character whose base stats are not divisible by 50, following Hawkgirl/Blackest Night. **She is the first gold character with base stats that are not divisible by 10, followed by Superman/Blackest Night. * There was a glitch that occurred when players who entered her Challenge mode early (when she was first released for a week) would start her Challenge at "Expert" difficulty right away, but it was later on fixed. * There was also another glitch that when the 2.14 update came out, Jessica Cruz cost 47,000 Power Credits per promotion, this was later fixed. *If her stasis effect is prevented (e.g. by Invulnerability), the next time the target is stunned by another source, the stasis animation would play. *Kilowog's stasis-beam is visually attached to her current opponent; if they are knocked out before he leaves, the beam would become attached to her next opponent, but does not stun them. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Snare Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Stun Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Basic-Special_combos